high school circumstances
by shinobi-Sakura
Summary: highschool is both heaven and hell for Sakura .She wasn't supposed to let her feelings show.She wasn't supposed to let her guard down,especially to the one boy she couldn't get out of her mind.But he's the one she can't live without.SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor shall I ever will... thus I write fics to make me think I do! **

**Chapter 1**_  
_

**Rule 1; First impressions can be Hell**_  
_

_High school was my personal heaven and hell. _

_It isn't supposed to be fun. It isn't supposed to be easy. You aren't supposed to just meet someone new and act like you've known them your whole life. _

_In high school you have to be the best and never let your emotions show themselves. In high school you can't let your guard down in front of anyone, not ever. _

_High school isn't about being happy or smiling. And in high school you aren't supposed to fall in love. Not ever. _

_Too bad, because I happened to let my guard down in high school._

_ And I also fell in love…_

"Ouch," Sakura yelped.

"I can't believe I did it again."

She looked from the ceiling of her bedroom towards the digital alarm-clock that she kept on the dresser next to her bed. The neon-light red numbers on the screen read 7:15. The clock's alarm had been switched to the radio station instead of the loud, annoying buzzer that usually woke her up. Unfortunately, the clock was supposed to wake her up about an hour ago. Not a very reliable clock to use.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath.

Stumbling from the bed, Sakura rushed to the closet and grabbed a towel. She hurried into the bathroom and into the shower. After twenty minutes or so she immerged from the bathroom, hair blow-dried and face washed. Then she turned toward her bedroom closet and eyed her new uniform.

It was pretty nice; a normal white shirt, blue tie, a black suit jacket and skirt that flowed just above her knees. The uniform wasn't as fancy as her old one but in some ways she liked it even more. She put it on and admired herself in the oval mirror that was kept in the corner of her room. It showed off her nice curves that she had acquired over the summer and made her pink locks shine.

Sakura then grabbed her school bag and her money for lunch, and locked the front door. The watch on her wrist read that it was 7:40. Luckily yesterday she had explored the town and had found a nice, quiet route to her new school.

The walk only took about ten minutes, so she would still have a couple extra minute to find her classes. It was scenic. The walk seemed to be part of a park that was filled with flowers in bloom and there was even a pond that included a bridge to cross. But best of all it was silent. Nobody seemed to walk along this path and that suited her just fine.

_At least I found a way that doesn't involve talking with anyone. I always feel so awkward when someone tries to make small-talk with me. _

_It's the morning, nobody wants to have it ruined by someone talking about who the made out with last night! God I' m glad I found this place! _

But heaven can't always be a place of peace.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she failed to notice that someone else had joined her walk. Finally, sakura came out of thought and noticed the person next to her. It was a boy.

She took a quick glance at him and then focused back on the path. He was tall with a solemn face. He had raven black hair that was spiked in the back. His face had a pale face that seemed to empathize his eyes which were deep pools of black. In his right hand were a handful of books.

Sakura had been to busy staring at his face that she hadn't even looked at what he was wearing. It was that same exact uniform as hers except that he had his jacket open and his tie wasn't around his neck. Almost immediately her thoughts went the wrong way.

_Damn it, I thought I was the only one on this path! _

_But wait, why hasn't he started talking? Wait what if he's one of those sick perverts who stands near girls and envisions them doing it. _

_That's just sick! _

_And what if he thinks that by not talking that I'm ok with it. What if he's the reason that the path is so empty? Great, just perfect! _

The path through the park ended and they were still walking silently to the school. They were coming to a street crossing that was on red; Sakura was still in her thoughts and hadn't even noticed the light.

Time seemed to move slowly then. Sakura had stepped into the street. A car had turned the corner, speeding too fast for anyone to notice. Sakura felt someone grab her by the arm. A second later she was back on the sidewalk and the car passed by in a red blur. Luckily Sakura was out of her thoughts, every sick one gone from her mind.

She quickly glanced up at the boy who had just saved her from being hit. He wasn't even looking at her, only staring straight ahead. He still held onto her arm. Feeling awkward already Sakura decided to finally end the silence.

"Um, you can let go of my arm now," she mumbled. "I'm fine now."

The boy still staring straight ahead replied, "If I let you go you'll just wander into the street and get hit."

Sakura began to blush furiously. The light changed from red to green and they crossed the street.

"Now I can't get hit by anything," she said. "Now can you let me go already?"

His face formed into a smirk.

"You'll probably get hit just by walking down the sidewalk," he muttered sarcastically.

And so this continued. Every second Sakura told him to let her arm go and he would just make a remark on her ignorance. Finally they arrived at the school building and he let her go.

"The front office is inside that building to your left," he pointed out.

"I already know that," Sakura said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey," he called to her.

Sakura turned ready for what ever he had ready to say. His face turned very serious and his smirk vanished.

"Be careful," he muttered and disappeared into the crowd.

**Well what do u think! i rewrote this chap and thanks to my helpful reviewers I did the spacing too! seeing it like this might get more people to read it! chap 2 is up so review on that and for all of u who didn't review DO IT NOW please! Enjoy my other fic too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now or ever... but i can dream about owning Sasuke!

**thank you for my first reviewer and thanks a lot for your advice! I'm adding in some SasSaku moments since it is their fic and I only got to mention Naruto and Kakashi as new characters. also to answer _white-rosekiss _question YES!  
**

**_italics_ are Sakura's thoughts**

High School Circumstances

Chapter 2

Rule number 2; first kisses can be heaven

"Weird," Sakura muttered under her breath.

_ Well that was strange. Usually most guys at my old school would ask for my number. Well at least I don't have to make up an excuse. I am getting really sick of that. _

Sakura headed towards the old bricked building that the raven-haired boy had pointed out and went inside. Inside was a spacious room with a large desk in the middle and a door in the back that read PRINCIPAL. At the desk was a young woman with short black hair and a calm face sorting through some papers. As Sakura walked in she looked up and smiled.

"You must be the new transfer student," she said and handed Sakura a class schedule.

"Welcome to Konoha High School."

"Thank you," Sakura said putting on her best smile.

"If you have any questions please come and report them to me or the principal," she continued. "I have alerted your teachers, so if you're a little late they will allow it for today."

"Thank you," Sakura replied not knowing what else to say to her. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

With that Sakura took her schedule and left the room in a hurry. She glanced at her schedule and noticed that her homeroom was not too far from her locker and her class right before lunch was only four doors down.

_Hell yeah! I really lucked out at this school!_

She found her locker pretty quickly, deposited her books, and went to her homeroom. All of the other students seemed to be already there when she arrived. It seemed almost like her old high school; the jocks sat in one corner, the self-absorbed idiot girls in another. The group that kept to themselves were at their own desks, along with the smarter people in the class. A group of girls set near the front of the room and a group of boys set in the center of the room. There was only one thing missing: the teacher.

It took about twenty minutes before the teacher arrived. He had silver-gray hair, a forehead protector over one of his eyes, and in his hand was some type of perverted novel that Sakura had seen in the back layers of a bookstore.

"Hey Sensei!" yelled one of the boys from the center table. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

The Sensei smiled sheepishly. "Well you see thought that if I came early some assassins would attack me, so I stayed in bed till I thought it was safe," he replied.

_What a lame excuse. Is he really a teacher here?_

He turned toward Sakura and eyed her up and down before turning back to the class.

"It seems that we have a new student," he announced. "And your name is miss?"

"Sakura Haruno, sir."

"Alright then Miss Haruno, please take a seat," he said pointing towards one near the window.

As soon as Sakura had sat down the door to the classroom opened.

"Ah, it seems that Mr. Uchiha has decided to join us today," the sensei retorted.

Sakura looked up from her desk and wished she hadn't done so. Standing in the room was the same guy from earlier, raven-haired and all.

"Hn," he answered.

_Well now aren't we talkative._

"Well Sasuke since you were the only one who couldn't be here on time you shall show Miss Haruno around the building today," the Sensei said.

_Why is he suddenly grinning?_

"Hn," Sasuke replied and took his seat, which just happened to be right next to hers.

"But Kakashi-sensei you are the one who never makes it here on time!" yelled the same boy who had a head full of blond spikes.

_Doesn't this idiot ever shut up?_

Next to her Sasuke smirked almost as if she had said it aloud.

"Then shall I punish you, Naruto, for always failing to get a grade over seventy," Kakashi-sensei smirked.

That seemed to quiet Naruto down, who was of-course pouting.

_Idiot._

Since Kakashi-sensei had been so late the bell rang and homeroom ended. Sakura started to stand but immediately felt the same grip on her arm from earlier.

"Don't be in a rush," Sasuke muttered. "You're allowed to be late today so enjoy it."

Sakura glared fiercely at him and struggled to get loose.

"I do not want to be late on my first day here," Sakura replied.

"Why is that?" Sasuke smirked. "Afraid it'll damage your permanent record?"

_Give me five minutes with this guy and you'll never see that stupid smirk ever again! _

Once everyone else was gone Sasuke stood up and since he still held her arm, Sakura followed suit.

_Well at least I can lose him after this._

As they walked through the halls Sakura began to notice something about some of the other girls; each and every one of them looked as if they wanted her dead. Sakura began to wonder about this and was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that they had already arrived at her next class. Sasuke still had his hand on her arm and showed no sign of letting go.

"Thanks for getting me here," Sakura said coolly.

"I had no choice, Kakashi told me to do it," Sasuke replied just as coolly.

_You bastard! _

Sasuke scowled and pushed open the door to the room. And just like homeroom the teacher placed her right next to Sasuke and gave him the same punishment as Kakashi-sensei had given.

As Sasuke sat down next to her he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Looks like I get to do this all day."

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded.

"Seeing as you're in all of my other classes," he said answering her stare. "This should work out just perfectly."

_I must be in hell! And this guy is the devil! _

And it continued like this for every class that Sakura went to that morning; every stinking class. At lunch he didn't even sit with his other friends, much to Sakura's disappointment. Sakura couldn't take any more of having Sasuke watch her like a hawk all day. She leaned over to him and spoke softly enough for him to hear her.

"Look none of the teachers are watching you now," Sakura said angrily. "So you can stop pretending that you care what happens to me."

Sasuke glared at her and then turned all serious again, just like this morning.

"Funny," he muttered and added in a smirk. "If nobody is watching you, then why do still pretend that you don't?"

That question had completely caught Sakura off guard. She tried to answer him or at least catch him off guard with some rude comment. Her mouth hung open bit in surprise and as she tried to speak. No words escaped her lips. At that precise moment Sasuke leaned in towards Sakura's face. His lips brushed lightly against hers.

And at that moment it seemed like Sakura was in heaven.

**well hoped you liked this chap! once again I just wrote this off of the top of my head. i've noticed that I was added to some people's favorites and alert lists; well if you want ot see more of this story PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC! also I posted another fic today called "Memories of loved and lost cherry blossem". it gets a little more mysterious and darker than this one but it is still good! Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but i can dream about owning Sasuke!**_  
_

**chap 3 is up! in this things might get confusing but i do introduce some new faces to the fic! thanks to all my fans who reviewed and to the ones who didn't, DO! thanks to:**

**h3Ajin, Sailorprincess3234, Sacred Sakura of Konoha, sportiegrl, DarkWinged Angel Mairiel, RavenRhibskil, white-rosekiss**

**High School Circumstances**

**Chapter 3**

**Rule 3; no matter what gym class is just confusing **_  
_

_Heaven_

_A peaceful place_

_Nothing of the unhappy world enters its gates_

_Heaven…like the light that shines over the darkness_

_Hell…the darkness that dwells beneath the light_

_Neither can exist alone in peace_

_Wale the other runs free with no companion_

_Sinners try to enter its gates _

_She protects herself from others harm_

_Until one sinner comes_

_And attacks with swift movements of speed_

_She enters his barrier_

_Movements full of care_

_And melts the sinner's heart_

Time began to move forward, but slowly still. Sakura opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. One, she was in the lunchroom. Two, there were at least a hundred people staring at her. And three……….she was kissing Sasuke!

For some strange reason a part of her didn't want the kiss to end. But her instincts took over and Sakura quickly came to her senses. Sakura had to use most of her will-power to puss Sasuke away from her. She took both her hands a quickly pushed him off of her lips. She kept her face to the ground. She could feel her face start to heat up and kept it there until she was sure that the blush had subsided. When she did look up Sakura was greeted by the same arrogant smirk as always.

_How the hell can this bastard still be smirking? Doesn't his stupid face have any other expressions to it! _

"What the hell were you doing?" Sakura asked.

She kept her voice just loud enough so that Sasuke could only barely hear her. Sasuke leaned in again but instead of going for her lips again he placed his lips right next to Sakura's ear.

"Testing you," he whispered. "I wanted to see how you would react."

Sasuke drew away from Sakura and said something under his breath. Sakura was just about to ask him what he had said, but the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Sasuke stood up and took Sakura by the arm, just as he had done before, and headed through the crowed with lightning speed.

_This is new. What happened to Mr. Lazy-ass?_

Sasuke made it to their next class in record time and continued this way for the rest of the day. Finally it was ninth period which meant only one thing left; gym. Normally Sakura hated gym but for once she could lose her bodyguard while she changed in the locker room.

"I don't think you're allowed in here," Sakura joked glancing up at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled and eyed the door, almost daring himself to actually go inside with her. In the end Sasuke let go of her arm and gave up the fight. He eyed Sakura for a moment before finally saying something.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But if you don't come out of that room when class starts I'll come in there myself."

For another moment Sasuke looked all serious again, but his smirk reappeared, taking its place. Sakura nodded and headed into her safe haven. The coach gave her a lock, a locker, and a gym uniform; a white shirt with blue trimming, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of running shoes. Sakura quickly changed into the outfit and headed into the gym. Along the way she caught a couple of the girls who were in her homeroom glaring at her.

_Weird. Why would they be pissed at me already…I haven't done anything. _

Sakura passed them and joined the rest of the class. Some of the girls that were also in her homeroom seemed to notice her and walked over.

"Hey," one of the girls said. "You're Sakura right, the new girl from our homeroom?"

The girl had two Chinese-style buns in her brown hair, brown eyes, and was an inch or so taller than Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Good I thought so," the girl said. "Seeing as you're the only girl in the whole school with pink hair."

She smiled and her face showed a bit of cockiness to it.

"I'm Ten-Ten," she said. "And this is Hinata, and Temari."

The first girl Ten-Ten pointed to was almost Sakura's height. She had short, black hair that stuck up a little in the back and her face had pale blue eyes. The second girl was at the same height as Ten-Ten. Her blonde hair was divided into four separate positions and sharp eyes that made her face seem sharp. Sakura nodded towards the other two girls and faced Ten-Ten again.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join our gym group," Ten-Ten explained. "We usually team up with four other guys, but were always one girl short."

Sakura nodded again to show that she understood.

"So, wanna join our group?" Ten-Ten finished.

"Sure," Sakura replied.

Ten-Ten turned towards Temari and Hinata and gave them the thumbs up. Sakura joined the group of girls just as the class started.

_Well at least I don't have to be around Sasuke for this period. Maybe things are looking up._

The teacher came out of his office and Sakura's mouth dropped open. He a bowl haircut and a thin figure. On top of his eyes were what really creped Sakura out the most; big, fat caterpillar eyebrows. The teacher looked smug and energetic.

"Now students, as your beloved Gai-sensei," Gai-sensei exclaimed. "I demand that today you take all the spirited youth you posses, and make these balls sore!"

At the last part Gai-sensei struck a pose with a couple of soccer balls and put on a huge smile.

_I'm beginning to think that every teacher here is crazy. _

The class split up into groups. Ten-Ten began waving toward a group of boys who soon joined them.

"Ok everyone," Ten-Ten started. "I've finally found us a fourth person."

Ten-Ten turned towards Sakura and pointed out the four boys. The first one was a boy taller than Ten-Ten. He had long black hair that was tied near the end. His face was pale and his eyes were an even paler shade of violet. His name was Neji; a cousin of Hinata. Next was a boy who had black hair that was tied into a pony-tale which stuck up on his head. His eyes looked black and he looked even lazier than Sasuke; his name was Shikamaru. The third was the same boy that had yelled at Kakashi-sensei. His hair was blonde and spiked like a porcupine. He had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were blue; his name was Naruto.

The fourth boy was late and came striding out of the locker room and joined the group. It was Sasuke. He looked at Sakura with his usual smirk and nodded towards Ten-Ten.

"So she joined our group, huh," he stated.

"Obviously," Ten-Ten said. "Now let's play soccer!"

The game got pretty intense and it was hard to see who would win. Finally the game was down to a shoot out between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura moved towards the goal and sunk her shoot, which happened to hit Sasuke right in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

_Oh damn._

Sakura rushed towards him and kneeled to the ground.

_Oh hell! What if I gave him a concussion? Oh damn it!_

Sakura leaned towards Sasuke and lightly smacked his face. She leaned forward and stared at his face, not noticing how close she was to his lips. Slowly Sakura leaned forward, now staring at his lips instead of his face.

She moved in closer and closer, until she heard a strange sound that caused her to tear away from Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's eyes were practically open, squinting tightly, and his lips once again took the form of a smirk. He took her hand in his and motioned for her to lean down, which she did so.

"Gotcha," he whispered. "And I'm fine. Your kick was too weak to give me a bruise, let alone a concussion."

Sakura could feel the burning start to come in her face but ignored it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura spat. "What do you have against me?"

Sasuke looked up at her curiously.

"Nothing at all," Sasuke replied. "Why have I done something wrong?"

_How about making me think I kicked the living shit out of you?_

But before Sakura could reply to his latest comment the bell rang. Sasuke stayed where he was positioned on the floor and continued to look at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Ten-Ten called. "Are you gonna stare at him all day?"

With that Sakura took one last look at Sasuke and headed into the locker room.

"Hey what's up with Uchiha?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Honestly," Sakura muttered. "I haven't the slightest clue."

_How the hell did he know that I thought I gave him a concussion? I'm sure I didn't say it aloud._

**another quick update...PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC! i wish i could answer all your question but i have to be up by 5:15 in order to be on my bus by 7:00...Gomensi! any way review for this one and check out my other updated fic too!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; not now or ever...thus I write fics to make me think I do!**

**hey everyone! well u've all been waiting and reviewing(and reading) so here u go; new chap! i based thic chap on an experience i had at camp once and i hope it turned out ok...enjoy! PS: thanks to my newest and returning reviewer! don't break the habit... keep reviewing for me!  
**

**High school circumstances**

**Chapter 4**

**Rule 4: never sketch and tell, espeacially if he's hot**

Finally it was done.

_Was high school this hard in my old town? Maybe this whole place is messed up._

Sakura took as long as she needed to in the locker room. What Sasuke had said before the bell had rung was still repeating itself inside her head.

_How could he have known what I was thinking? Even if my expression was readable he still couldn't have known exactly what I was thinking. He couldn't have, right?_

Soon the locker room was empty; Ten-Ten and everyone finally left after Sakura told them she was going to ask Gai-sensei a question. After fifteen minutes, Sakura walked out of the locker room. She hurried to the door in hopes that Sasuke would have given up and left already.

_Yes!_

It seemed to have done the trick, no Sasuke in sight. Sakura hurried towards the exit doors and left the school building. She hurried towards the campus exit; in the distance something caught her emerald eyes. Instead of sticking with her plan Sakura headed towards what she had seen in the distance. It seemed that this school was full of surprises. It was almost like the park that she had walked through that morning. No. this seemed much more beautiful to her.

The front had a little walkway that was surrounded by in bloom trees. The path was lined with polished stones neatly placed together. Along the edge were growths of grass and pieces of leaves from the trees. Flowers lined the trimmed bushes and fluttered in the wind. In the distance Sakura could hear the sound of water currents. Along with the peaceful sounds of the breeze and the birds the place looked like heaven itself.

Sakura couldn't wait to explore the path and what better time then the present.

The deeper that she went the more lovely the place seemed to transform into. As she continued walking Sakura noticed a bench with a small clearing in the bushes behind it. Upon closer inspection Sakura discovered that the opening was big enough for her to fit through. Also it hadn't been made that long ago, but Sakura ignored this fact altogether. The inside of the trees were pitch black and there was only one small opening of sunlight.

_Damn it. Why couldn't these people make an opening of light in the damn trees?_

Sakura kept walking until she saw a small spec of light at the end of darkness. She headed over towards the light, just missing a tree root and an old piece of dead-wood. As soon as she got to the light at the end of the tunnel she stopped dead in her tracks. She had never seen anything like this before…not ever.

Around the surrounding area was a sparkling waterfall that seemed to make no sound. The ground was grassy and had little flowers growing from its tops. Near the waterfall were a small group of boulders the vibrated with a mixture of light and color. Along the edges of the pond and in the center of the field were the most beautiful trees imaginable. Cherry blossoms glittered the tips of the trees and feel onto the ground and drifted onto the pond. There was s slight breeze which made the blossoms dance with the wind as it blew.

_Breathtaking. _

But what Sakura saw next made everything else vanish from her mind. Leaning against the tree that stood in the middle was the one thing that stood out.

Sasuke.

The shade of the light hit his face in a way which made it light up. It mixed well with his pale and darkened features. Some of the petals fell from the tree and lightly passed his face; some dropped onto his raven-hair. His eyes were closed. Sakura couldn't help but be in awe.

_Wow. Is that really Sasuke?_

Sakura moved away from the dark trees and silently walked towards Sasuke. As she got closer she suddenly noticed how innocent he looked. Without his smirk he looked peaceful, especially when he was sleeping. She bent down and stared at him closely.

Instantly Sakura reached into her bag and took out a sketch pad and some pencils. Her emerald eyes went from Sasuke to the paper to Sasuke again. She felt the pencil movements and lost track of all time.

She was aware of were she was and who she was with, but everything else vanished. Soon the image of Sasuke asleep stuck to her mind and she focused on the task at hand. Soon the sky started to darken and Sakura was done with her sketch.

_Wow. It looks just like the real thing._

_ He really does have nice features too. I should wake him up now that I'm done. _

Sakura looked up from her pad only to be met with a pair of dark orbs. Normally Sakura would have just stared back but sine the forest was so peaceful she wasn't prepared for the sudden shock. She moved back in shock and tripped over a tree root. She rolled down the side of the field and over the edge of the side.

Instantly her body felt the cool crisps of the air and after a sudden plunge she felt the wetness of the pond. It wasn't that deep so Sakura could stand up and the water barely made it to her chest. She looked up at the side of the field that she had just fallen from ready to beat the living shit out of Sasuke.

_Aw hell! I'm gonna kill that guy! _

_If that smirk is on his face…he's so dead! _

But what Sakura saw next made her stop in thought. Sasuke was indeed at the top but all smirks gone. His face looked stunned and he ran down the side of the field. Lightening speed too. As soon as he made it Sakura noticed that his right hand held her sketch pad; when she had fallen Sasuke had tried to grab her but missed.

"Hey" Sasuke said. "You ok?"

Sakura was ready to throw every comeback at him but stopped. Sasuke kneeled down and easily pulled her out of the pond. Before Sakura could say anything he grabbed her bag, placed it next to his books/her sketch pad, and bent over, his back facing her and arms positioned.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked. "I'm giving you a ride."

Sakura blushed; glad that he couldn't see her face.

"I'm fine," she said. "I don't need any help."

Sasuke turned his head to face her and gave her a look.

"Look I can tell that you twisted your ankle and if you walk home then it'll only get worse."

_What the..? How did he know that?_

Sasuke turned his head back and motioned for Sakura to get on. Seeing that she had no choice Sakura slowly got on.

_Ouch! Damn it! _

As soon as she was on his back all her efforts gave out. Sasuke slowly stood up a grabbed the bag and his books/her sketch pad. He headed up the field and into the darkened trees. A couple of the branches blocked their view but Sasuke was able to avoid them with ease. Within minutes they were out of the trees and on the stoned path.

"How is your ankle?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, but then again you should already know that," Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked like he was about to ask her why she thought that but stopped himself. Some time seemed to pass. The silence became unbearable. Someone had to end it soon.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered. "For pulling me out and all."

"And all what?" Sasuke asked.

He was playing with her and luckily Sakura wasn't looking at his face or she would have seen the smirk reappear. Sakura could once again feel her face get hot.

"That's all," Sakura said

The silence returned.

"So how did your drawing some out?" Sasuke asked.

"It came out great," Sakura replied.

Whenever the subject turned to her drawings her mood always lifted. It didn't matter if someone complemented her school work, but if her drawings were mentioned Sakura was all smiles. Sasuke seemed to sense this and let her continue talking.

"The lighting in the field was perfect," Sakura continued. "The scenery was beautiful and really complemented the surrounding tones too!"

"So what were you focusing on?" Sasuke asked. "You seemed really into it." "I almost didn't want to disturb you."

The mood instantly went from calm to nervous.

"Nothing really," Sakura quietly said.

The silence came back as Sasuke continued walking.

"It's weird," Sakura stated. "At one moment you can seem to be this one person and then the next…it's so weird."

Sasuke let a strange sound barely escape from his lips.

_Wait a second…did he just laugh? No way! _

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. "It's just that you're the first person to think that I'm weird."

"So what," Sakura said. "I'm sure that I'm not the only one." "Maybe I'm the first to actually say it to your face."

Sasuke glanced at her and than turned back to the path with a shrug. "Maybe."

_Can't he just answer me straight for once? _

"When you're asleep," Sakura commented. "You look so different."

"How's that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering him.

"Well, when you're asleep you don't have that stupid attitude."

"Hn."

"See that's what I mean," Sakura cried with a laugh.

Sasuke answered her reply with a scowl.

"Ne Sasuke," Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Hn," Sasuke returned.

_I'm gonna go out on a limb and take that as a yes._

Sasuke turned the corner and entered Sakura's street. He walked past a couple of houses until he stopped at Sakura's gate.

_How does he do that!_

Sasuke handed Sakura her bag and Sakura took out the house key. She handed it to Sasuke, who put it in the key hole and opened the door. Without even asking Sasuke walked in and placed Sakura on the couch. He put her bag and sketch pad on the floor and turned to face Sakura. He looked exactly like when she had gone into the locker room; debating within himself whether or not to stay or to go.

"It's alright," Sakura said. "I'll be alright."

She put on her most confident smile; it didn't fell fake this time. Sasuke still looked unsure.

"You sure."

"Yup," Sakura said. "My body has got some kind of special ability with injuries; I'll be fine."

Before he left Sasuke stopped at her sketch book. Sakura eyed it and Sasuke picked it up. Before Sakura could say anything he turned toward her and handed it to her.

"In case you want to finish it." Sasuke turned to leave and headed to the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called just as he reached the door.

He stopped and turned around, eyeing her strangely.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered and closed the door behind him.

Outside the door Sasuke sighed in relief. He had made it.

Slowly a little bit of his upper face began to heat up and turn a slight shade of red. Sasuke waited at the door until the blush settled and disappeared from his face. He then walked to the gate hopped over it, and with one last look headed down the street.

The walk turned into a sprint and than into a run. Sasuke kept running and didn't stop until he reached his destination. He stopped at the beginning of a large town district. He swiftly entered it and walked toward the center part. He stopped at a house that was probably bigger than Konoha High School itself.

He stared at the doors until he heard the wind behind him start to pick up in the distance.

With that sign Sasuke pushed open the doors and entered the house, prepared for whatever awaited him.

**whew. finally done and updated. CLIFFHANGER! i know people hate em but that's what keeps me reading. anyway hope u enjoyed it and will review for it! also i will be updating "memories of loved and lost cherry blossems" very soon. also check out and review for my newest fic called "seeing love". gotta go(new jpop cds came...must listen!) and for all of u who requested for me to read u fic...look out for some reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto...but i can dream about owning Sasuke-kun! .

Yo! well i beat the other chapter's review by a couple people so thanks alot! too many due dates this month! and a test and or a quiz every other day..i must be in hell! any we're finally done with squaredanceing too(third year). and it's almost xmas break...and channukah too! presents galor! shalom everyone!

**sakurachild**: thanx 4 reviewing and keep up with ur story too  
**snow-leopard-demon**: thanx

**KiRaRa ROX**: thanx

**SaKuRa-E:** thanx, ur fic is cute too

**Tank**: cute coming attraction

**Sailorprincess3234**: how does he do it.also my high school doesn't have one either+yeah it did happen; minus the hot guy

**cherrymoonblossom2008**: hum...well in the next chapter we get to see SAkura fight a bit+ of course he does!

**Sukarou**: thanx

**DarkWingedAngelMairiel**: thanx

**neu chi no nai u:** thanx

**BloodRuby**: thanx

**Dark Kunochi**: SAkura gets in more trouble in this chap

**Rhibskil**: Yeah...super kawaii and ur not at all...maybe a little bit...but it helps

**008aki**: thanx...can't tell till later on

**Guardian Angel 21**: Sasuke is pretty weird

**Sacred Sakura of Konoha**: thanx to my fastest reviewer!

**high school circumstances**

**Chapter 5**

**things gained through blood and tears**

Turn alarm clock off….

Force self out of bed….

Take a shower….

Change into uniform….

Do hair ….

Grab breakfast….

Get books….

Leave house….

Normal. A nice, simple routine. Everyone has it. We leave our houses; some with parents wishing them luck, and head off to school. Some meet friends, people that they have known for ages. They walk to school together, talking about boyfriends and other facts about their daily life. Most girls probably meet their boyfriends and hold hands on the long walk to hell. Some girls just leave by themselves and meet no one to walk with to hell.

All those people….are lucky. Until a few days ago I, Haruno Sakura, had been one of the few who had silence to hell. Most girls meet their friends or if their lucky their boyfriends. But in the whole world I am probably the only girl who has her own personal escort to hell….

**Flashback…**

Sakura quickly grabbed her books. She took her sketch pad from the corner desk in her room and placed it in the bag. As she turned to leave Sakura took one quick glance at herself in the mirror. She had spent the last night placing an ice pack to her ankle. It had started to swell once Sasuke had left. In the morning Sakura had bandaged her ankle tightly; the swelling had gone back down. Over the bandage Sakura had placed on a pair of dark black socks to hide it from view.

Once she was sure it was hidden completely Sakura took her bag and left the room. Sakura went to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and shoved it into her mouth. Sakura took her shoes and pulled them onto her feet.

With one last glance at the house Sakura walked to the door. She pulled it open and headed out. Before she was even out the door frame Sakura stopped in place.

_What the hell?_

Sasuke stood at the door step. His right hand was held up in front of her face, indicating that he had been about to knock a split second before Sakura had opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted. "You look better now."

Sakura flustered at the comment.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Sakura spat. "Not to your liking?"

Sasuke smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Look's like you haven't lost your energy."

Sakura regained her composure and glared at Sasuke square in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"On my route," Sasuke replied.

He stole a glance at his watch and turned to leave. He was half way down the entrance when he called to her.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Sakura still stood dumbfounded.

_What is with this guy? First he plays mister cold ass, then he's mister knight in shining armor…wait where did that come from! _

_Just cause he let me draw him sleeping doesn't make him some hero…though he did help me home. But now he's back to being just strange…oh what am I going to do?_

"Oh!" Sakura yelped.

While Sakura had been stuck in thought Sasuke had approached her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey!" Sakura uttered. "Let me down Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored Sakura's shouts and continued down the block. After a few minutes Sakura cooled down and stopped yelling loud enough for the whole block to hear her. Instead she focused her attention on Sasuke. He looked pretty much the same. But Sakura felt like something was wrong….or something like that. It was probably just her imagination getting the better of her.

"Hey you're actually quite?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned towards his face and felt his gaze turn to her. Their eyes met for a moment, emerald and deep onyx. Sakura looked away and Sasuke followed suit.

This continued through out the whole walk. Sakura would steal glances at Sasuke, thinking about what was wrong with him. Meanwhile Sasuke kept his eyes on the path, but took quick glances at Sakura whenever she got too into her thoughts. Every time they would stare at each other for a moment and then turn away. At the right moment Sakura could have sworn that Sasuke had turned a little red.

_Is he…no he couldn't have been. Maybe. But defiantly not._

"Hey," Sasuke muttered. "You should probably get off now."

Sakura looked at him questionably. She slowly left Sasuke's arms. She placed her messenger bag to her shoulder and turned to face him. Sasuke placed his left hand in his pocket and the other, still holding his books, followed the first. He turned his face to the ground and started to walk towards Sakura.

Every step that he took was very slow. It was almost as if he was savoring every moment. Sasuke stopped just next to Sakura. Their faces were just inches apart. Sasuke kept his face to the ground as he spoke.

"It's for your own safety."

He continued walking to the school's entrance. Sakura paused for a moment. After a moment Sakura let out a breath that she had been holding in for some time. Slowly Sakura turned to face the school and looked after Sasuke.

As he walked on Sakura couldn't help but look at his backside. At first glance it looked powerful and protective; nothing could penetrate it. It stood noble and strong but it had one little weakness. His backside hid something…truth.

Sakura started to walk to the school behind Sasuke. She sped up her walking until there was almost no distance between them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke kept his eyes ahead and his face low.

"If you keep following me than you'll find out soon enough."

Sakura didn't stop walking but increased her pace at his comment. Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression. Sakura smirked at him and continued onwards.

"I can't wait to find out."

**End Flashback…**

Sakura grabbed her bag and headed out of her room. She took her books and stole a quick glance at her sketch book. Every day after classes she had been putting all her effort into the art work. She had finally managed to finish retouching the outlined image and now had to blend the colors, which would take most of her time and energy. But it was well worth it; she really wanted to finish it. Sakura placed a white sheet over the drawing and headed out to the kitchen.

_Wow. I think I'm actually running early today. I might actually have time to grab some juice too_.

Sakura popped the fresh piece of toast in her mouth and headed to the fridge door.

DING DONG!

_Damn it. _

_I can never make it there and back._

_  
Maybe he can work with out fuel in the morning but the rest of us normal people can't._

Sakura headed for the door and made it before the second ring.

"Listen Sasuke…

"Get here later," Sasuke finished. "If I get here any later we'll be there after Kakashi arrives."

Sakura scowled.

_New goal in life…beat Sasuke to a pulp before homeroom._

Sasuke smirked and closed the door behind Sakura. Sakura followed him as he walked to their usual path. They walked through the path in silence, which was perfect bliss for both of them. When they arrived at the school Sakura stayed by Sasuke's side. Ever since the second day of school Sakura had followed Sasuke to the building.

They entered the shoe room and went to their individual lockers to get their shoes. Sakura went to her locker, turned the lock and opened her locker. She reached in took her shoes and traded them with her sneakers. Sakura placed her right foot in the opening of the first shoe and pushed it into the sole.

"Ouch!"

Sakura felt a stinging feeling at the bottom of her foot. Sakura tried to pull it out but felt even more pain in her foot.

"OUCH!" she cried even louder.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke walked over to her and knelt beside her. Without waiting for an answer he looked at her foot. He gently tried to pick it up which only made it hurt more. Sakura winced and could feel tears brimming her eyes. Sasuke looked towards her other shoe and lifted it up. He turned it upside down and shook it. Instantly a few shape pointed objects fell out; tacks.

Sasuke's face grew tense as he looked at the ground. Sakura looked at his face and instantly grabbed his arm. Sasuke turned to face her and looked at her foot.

"Guess you can't walk huh?" he asked.

Without another word Sasuke placed his hands under Sakura's legs and behind her back. Slowly he started to rise and avoided touching her foot. Sasuke headed out of the locker room and down the hall. He turned the corner and passed the gym doors. After what seemed like and eternity Sasuke stopped in front of an oak door.

Sasuke shifted his hands and opened the door. The room was empty and very….white. The floors, beds, and tables were all white. Sasuke slowly placed Sakura on a bed close to the door. He placed a pillow under her foot and leaned down.

"Ok," he started. "This is probably going to hurt but try not to scream or anything."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke held out his hand for Sakura to grasp and placed the other on the sole of the shoe. Sakura took his hand and closed her eyes tightly. The next moment Sakura found herself holding Sasuke's hand tightly. Her foot was enveloped in pain. Sakura bit the bottom of her lip until she felt some disgusting liquid; blood.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke was holding her shoe up against her foot. He glanced from her face to his hand. Sakura realized that she still held his hand in hers and let go. Sasuke walked over to the supply cabinets and took some bandages along with some type of creamy liquid.

Sasuke gently pulled Sakura's sock off of her foot and Sakura looked away. Sasuke took some water on a towel and gently wiped away the blood from the area. Then he used some of the cream to wipe along the edges. Afterwards he unraveled the roll of bandages and started twisting them around Sakura's foot. After he was done Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. Sakura took it and started to get up from the bed.

_Oh damn. It hurts!_

Sakura dropped to the ground but didn't hit it. Sasuke caught her just before she hit the ground. He placed his arms just as he had done before and picked her up. Sasuke slowly walked out the door and back towards the locker room.

He placed Sakura on a bench and bent to the ground. He picked up her books and placed her shoes onto her feet.

_Arigato Sasuke-kun. _

Sasuke than picked her up again and headed out of the room. Before he left Sasuke turned towards a row of lockers and glared menacingly at them.

_But wait someone must have done this…damn. I have to find out. _

_I will make them pay dearly. But I did get to spend some time with Sasuke-kun…but I will still kill them! _

_Nothing is fiercer then a woman scorned!_

_ Hell yeah!_

Mean while someone stepped out from behind the lockers. The figure stared on as Sasuke headed to their homeroom. The figure clenched their fists and gritted their teeth.

"That bitch…that bitch will pay."

**Authors note**

**few...a lot of blood. i almost didn't write this chap but did on a whim. please tell me what u all thought. i'm tryin to beat every chaps reviews with each new chap i add...so help me do it! and tell me who u think the figure is...if u don't know...than u don't watch the show or know me! every review gets me closer to updating...lets beat 15 reviews from the last chap!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto...please ignore the muffled noises coming from my basement._  
_

hey everyone! this month is really putting me through the ringer...too many tests, quizes, projects, and to top it all off MIDTERMS! thanxs to being over worked i got sick and am home studying...but i luckily snuck in some time to post this chap! see how much i love my reviewers! Anyway here we go!o and i got to update my myspace too! thanx to the reviewers... ._  
_

ANImwRox: thanx for the nice comment and u'll see who it is in this chap_  
_

Kari Kimata: thanx and i most definatly will try(is ur user name from digimon?)

HyuugaVSUchiha: thanx for reviewing for every chap(taking a leaf out of my book huh)i really appreciate it!

drakness'-angel: thanx for doing reviews for every chap and doing my other fics too!

snow-leopard-demon24: i'm glad u liked it and this time we get to see who that zomeone is!

sassy4sasusaku: thanx a ton for reading, i really hope u update ur fics as soon as u can!oh and i'm gonna write a vampire fic on SasuSaku just as u suggested! wish me luck!

Tank: well ur mind certainly thinks similar to mine but i was using the backside comment from what happened in episode 32 when sakura said her famous line

Guardian Angel21: glad u liked it! she really is a little bitch huh?

BloodRuby: thanx for reading and ur questions will be answered and more will come too

Dark-kunoichi: yeah she does get hurt quite a bitbut in this chap she gets to fight back a bit; i'm trying to make her as strong as she is in memories of loved and lost cherry blossoms

fRenZ4EveR: hell yeah she is! thanx for reading!

Miharu Saruwatari: thanx! i'm glad u decided to read it and hopefully continue to do so!

008aki: thanx for reading and nice guesses;ones correct!

cherrymoonblossoms2008: i'm so glad u caught on to my hidden meaning behind "Sasuke-kun" and i'll read chapter 3 real soon!

Koharu Mitsuki: thanx for the comments and i loved the way u discribed my fic..really nice!

Sakurachild: yeah blood it's my favorite thing..makes me wounder how i'm gonna write a vampire fic with SasuSaku...and i'm so sad that ur fic is coming to an end...i'll review for every chap till it gets their(like i would do otherwise)

Uchiha Haruno clan: i agree with u all the way...SASUSAKU ROXS! ur fics are really nice too!

neu chi no nai u: thanx for being my first reviewer for that chap! and yeah i beat 15! now lets beat 18!

**High School Circumstances**

**Chapter 6**

**Passed in a daze  
**

_I guess you could call my morning stressful, but it wasn't too bad. _

_Of course nothing compares to the afternoon, but the way things are going I don't think I'll survive the year._

Sakura signed as she rose from her seat. The period had gone too slow and she had barley taken any notes on what ever the teacher had been lecturing them on. Carefully Sakura started to reach for her backpack, trying to avoid touching her foot which was still sore from that morning's little incident. Of course the walk to homeroom had to be the most difficult experience other than the shoe locker incident.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke carefully placed one arm around Sakura's back and the other arm under her legs. He rose slowly and grabbed both of their bags and books in the process. Sasuke took a quick glance at the lockers and turned away, heading out of the room.

The hallways had already started to fill up with students and had become very noisy. Some of the students glanced in Sasuke's direction while others kept their looks to themselves. Sasuke avoided their glances and kept walking straight ahead. Through out the halls silence seemed to follow the two which was soon taken up by whispering voices.

All were females' voices too. Most of them were just talking to themselves about how hot Sasuke looked today while others questioned why Sasuke would want to carry Sakura around. Those who felt it was beneath them to whisper merely just threw Sakura loathing glares.

_Well excuse me for being injured. Don't know why they even care anyways…it's not like I like him or anything. If they want him so badly then they can put tacks in their feet._

Out of nowhere something forced Sasuke to stumble a little bit and he had to quickly regain his hold on Sakura.

"Sasuke where have you been cutey!" an annoying voice squealed. "I missed seeing you at Kendo practice this morning."

Sakura looked up to see who the voice belonged to, her emerald eyes met harsh fake blue ones. The girl had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and earrings in both her ear holes. As Sakura looked up she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face, he seriously looked annoyed about the blonde girl's appearance.

"Sasuke why are you carrying the girl with the big forehead around?" the blonde girl asked in a really sickeningly fake sweet voice.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath just low enough for Sakura and not the blonde girl to hear. He then shot the blonde girl an annoyed glare and shook her off his shoulders. As he started to walk again the blonde girl reappeared at his side.

"You know Sasuke, I bet you would enjoy carrying me more than forehead girl," the blonde girl pressed. "I won't tell your fan club about it, I promise."

"Actually Ino I couldn't possibly carry you on account of that you're way too heavy," Sasuke replied. "Plus how could the president of my fan club possibly keep that a secret, especially if they have a big mouth."

Ino stopped in mid-step with her mouth hanging open in shock. She quickly regained a bit of her composure and as Sakura looked back at her she sent a chilling glare Sakura's way. Sakura felt the chills and turned back towards facing the front. Sakura kept looking straight ahead and didn't turn her eyes away from the position.

"So she seems nice," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Always has been," Sasuke replied back just as sarcastically as Sakura.

Sakura shifted her eyes and took a quick look at Sasuke's expression. His eyes were facing ahead but his lips had formed into a small smirk. Sasuke's eyes shifted and fell upon Sakura where they gave her a curious glance. Sakura gave him a small smirk of her own and turned back to facing the front. Both of them continued to look that way with the occasional involuntary peeks at each other until they reached their homeroom.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura brushed the thoughts of that morning out of her mind and looked up at the clock. It was nearly noon which meant that she could head to the lunch room anytime now. Since it was a second day schedule some of Sasuke's and Sakura's classes were different from each others. Sakura picked up her books, pushed in her chair, and headed out the door.

_Three…two…one…zero._

A hand appeared and blocked Sakura's movement. The hand reached back and took Sakura's backpack before she could even look up to meet the person's eyes. Sakura sent the person a sharp glare which was returned with less intensity. Sakura lowered her glare and the other did the same, smirking at their victory.

"You know you don't have to block off my path and grab my books," Sakura spat. "What do you think I'm going to do, run away?"

Sasuke gave her an impassive look and tried to give her a straight answer without pissing her off. Sasuke quickly looked up and stepped to the side of the hall near the lockers. Sakura looked at him questioningly and felt a huge gust of wind pass right under her. Sakura looked down to see what the cause of the wind was and nearly collided with a mop of spiky blonde hair.

"SASUKE-THEME WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" a voice screeched through out the halls.

Sakura placed her hands to her ears and tried to block out the loud voice. She looked at the blonde figure and saw it was the same boy who had been in her gym group through out the previous days. The image of the two boys, Sasuke giving the blonde boy snide remarks and the little blonde boy shouting at Sasuke was so comical that Sakura quickly took out a piece of paper and did a quick sketch of the two boys. After a few minutes Sakura looked up, put her paper away, and faced the two who were still arguing with each other.

"Well you didn't have to trip me you bastard!" the blonde boy said. "I was just coming to tell you that we were heading to the cafeteria to eat something."

"Yeah but tripping you was an added bonus to the day," Sasuke remarked.

The blonde boy fumed and Sakura could almost see gas coming from his ears and his hair turn to angry flames. He then ran towards Sasuke and tried to punch him in the face. Sasuke dodged it and held his arm out which blocked the blonde boy from coming any closer. It was almost like one of those old cartoons where the big guy holds back the little one with one arm. Sakura walked over to the two boys and pulled the blonde boy back.

"Hey aren't you the boy from my gym class?" Sakura asked. "Um, it's Naruto right?"

"Yeah that's right," Naruto replied nodding his head vigorously. "And you're that girl that everyone is talking-OUCH!"

"DAMN IT SAUKE-THEME WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

Naruto rubbed the top of his spiky head where Sasuke had hit him. As a large bump started to form, Naruto glared at Sasuke in a pissed off way. Sasuke started to head off in the direction of the lunch room with both his and Sakura's books in hand. Sakura took a quick glance at Naruto to see if he was alright and then turned after Sasuke.

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and held back her urge to bombard him with questions. Instead she walked beside him without saying a word to him and Sasuke followed suit. When Sasuke turned towards Sakura to say something Naruto came up beside the two and stayed on the opposite side of Sakura. The awkward silence between the three continued until they reached the cafeteria.

_Never thought I'd so be happy to hear noise in my life. _

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and all three of them headed into the cafeteria. Both Naruto and Sasuke began looking over the tons of people in the huge room, which was a hard feat for Naruto to accomplish with his small height. Naruto seemed to have found what he was looking for and started to wave frantically. He then grabbed Sakura's arm and dashed off towards where ever he had been waving.

After nearly ramming into at least twenty different people Naruto stopped running and grinned at where they had arrived. It was a large table that was nearly filled up with people who looked up at Naruto as he grinned. Sakura looked around at the people that were sitting at the table. She recognized most of them which included Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten called from the edge of the table. "You're eating with us today huh?"

Sakura nodded and grinned at the others that she knew. The others looked behind Sakura and nodded towards another. Sasuke appeared at Sakura's side instantly, almost out of thin air if you didn't watch his fast movements closely.

Sasuke nodded to the others and looked towards Sakura. Tenten noticed this and pointed towards an empty seat next to Hinata and Sakura took the hint. She sat down next to Hinata who smiled and gave Sakura a shy hello.

"Hey Hinata, who are the other ones at our table?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh um that's Kiba, Shino, and Lee," Hinata replied and pointed to each of the other boys at the table.

The first boy Hinata pointed towards had sharp eyes that were the color of dark almonds. Upon the sides of his cheeks were red markings in the shape of pointed cones, most likely they were either painted on or he had them tattooed on his face permanently. From what Sakura could see he had scruffy brown hair which he kept hidden under the hood of a fleece coat he wore over his school uniform. His most distinguishing feature was sitting atop of his hood; a small scruffy white haired dog that Hinata had told her was named Akamaru.

The next boy barley showed any features of himself at all. His hair was pretty huge and reminded Sakura of a sort of afro because it was black and huge too. He wore a coat over his uniform also but unlike Kiba's coat Shino's had no hood. The coat only went up to the tips of his nose and kept the rest of himself hidden from view. He wore black glasses so his eye color was a complete mystery as was the rest of him.

The last boy was by far the weirdest of the three, even more than Shino. His eyes were really rounded and his pupils looked bigger than any normal persons. His eyebrows were what freaked Sakura out the most; they were the same kind that Gai-sensei sported. His hair cut was also similar to Gai-sensei's style, kind of like Moe Howard's style. Instead of a blue uniform coat that everyone wore he wore a green colored one and a green tie too. His mouth looked smaller than others and seemed to form into the shape of the letter M.

_Creepy. This guy must have a huge obsession with Gai-sensei or something. _

_And the guy with the dog on his head…do they even allow animals in this school? And the other guy, with the huge hair…I don't even want to think about him._

Sakura looked up from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up curiously and met Temari's eyes. Sakura looked behind Temari and saw Hinata had stood up along with Tenten too.

"We're getting lunch come on," Temari urged grinning.

Sakura smiled and stood up. She followed the other girls as they moved past other tables and headed into a small thin room. Sakura had never bought lunch before since they only let you bring it at her old school and for the first couple of days Sasuke had made her feel to uncomfortable to make any sudden movements. The girls headed down the line, grabbing the few things that looked edible and placing them on their trays.

"Hey Temari," Sakura started. "What can you tell me about a girl named Ino?"

Temari spoke without glancing back, "Blonde hair, annoying squeal, and a pest that you just want to stomp on."

Sakura turned to Tenten and gave her a questioning look before she started to repeat the same question. Tenten took a strange looking container of pudding from the counter and turned towards Sakura.

"She's a real pain to everyone, especially Sasuke," Tenten replied. "She's the president of his fan club in school and stalks him constantly; she probably has his whole schedule memorized too."

Sakura kept the rest of her questions to herself until they had reached the cash-register and paid for their lunches, leaving the line.

_So even this guy has his own personal stalkers huh? I can sort of see why he would be a bit of a loner and cold to everyone. That girl really gives me the creeps._

As they headed back to the table a couple of the girls who had been whispering and glaring at Sakura earlier in the hall turned and gave her the same feelings as before. Death glares were sent her way, which would make any normal girl drop dead on hit; Sakura ignored them and followed the others to the table. When they got back and sat down Sakura's doubts about the other three boys were diminished quickly.

Kiba's dog, Akamaru jumped from his hood and allowed Sakura to pet him and remained on her lap for most of the period. Kiba had explained that the school didn't really care if he brought Akamaru into school or not, just as long as he didn't disrupt the class. Kiba even showed Sakura some of the tricks that he had taught Akamaru over the years.

Shino had been scribbling something over the cover of his notebook while the girls had been getting lunch. Sakura asked to see what it was and Shino had produced a very detailed drawing of an insect which had measurements to make sure he had done it correctly. They had both gotten into a bet of a discussion on how the measurements could show the proportions of the creatures wing span.

Lee had shown Sakura some of his basic fighting moves; he was into martial arts and was on the Kendo team along with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. Shikamaru was also on the Kendo team but only wrote out different strategies for the matches and was head score keeper too. Lee had also gone into a speech on how energy could be used to function the movements of youthful energy.

_Ok still a little bit weird but not too bad. Kiba seems really into Akamaru's training and Shino's really talented at drawing different creatures. Lee's still a bit weird but he's not too bad._

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the bell. Sakura was really disappointed that the period had gone by way too fast. Normally each period went too slow especially lunch. Sakura quickly threw out her barley touched lunch and looked around for her bag. She felt a slight amount of weight on the top of her head and looked upwards to find the source.

"Hey we're going to be late if you don't move your ass," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura glared at him and tried to reach for her bag. She nearly grabbed it when Sasuke pulled it from her grasp. Sakura scowled and lunged for her bag again and Sasuke pulled it up again.

"Give it back Uchiha," Sakura yelled.

"What will you do if I don't give it back?" Sasuke taunted as he pulled the bag away again.

"I'll…kick…your…ass!" Sakura yelled lunging for the bag again.

Sasuke moved back trying to avoid Sakura's sudden reach and stumbled over a chair that was left out. Sakura grabbed the bag happily and realized that in her sudden victory that she had nothing to stabilize her. Sakura fell onto Sasuke with a crashing blow. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at where she had landed.

_Oh damn!_

Her face was only a couple of inches away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke starred straight into Sakura's eyes without making any move towards her. Sakura grasped her bag tightly and pressed it to her chest. They each held the other in their eyes and both made no movement to get up.

DING-DONG

"Oh shit," Sasuke cursed. "You want to get off of me now, you're a little heavy."

Sakura stood up quickly and grasped her bag even tighter. Sasuke brushed the dirt off his pants and picked up both of their books. He quickly glanced at the clock and cursed again. Without much thought Sasuke reached out and grasped Sakura's wrist and started sprinting out the door.

They both fell into mid sprint and raced towards Asuma-sensei's class; if they didn't make it they were dead. They turned the last corner and made a mad dash to the door. They clamped their hands on the knob, turned it, and pushed the door open. Quickly they both went to their seat and sat down just as Asuma-sensei stepped inside the classroom; coming from hall monitor duty usually made him later than the students.

Asuma-sensei glanced briefly around the room and quickly counted the number of students to himself. When he seemed satisfied with everything he picked up the blue attendance folder and checked everything off. He then placed it down and turned to board, writing down the afternoon assignment.

After he was done Asuma-sensei pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulled out his lighter, lit one, and placed it between his lips. The students glanced up to see what he had written on the board and the room was then filled with pissed off groans of protest.

"That's right," Asuma-sensei declared. "Surprise quiz on your science and biology notes."

_Yes! This should be really easy, at least for me anyway. _

"Today is a half-day, so what better a time to have a little surprise," Asuma-sensei said. "When you finish it you can hand it in to me and then get your asses out of the room; faster you finish, faster you leave here."

Some of the students quickly opened their books and tried one last attempt at studying their notes, which only gave them a second to look over everything that they had done in the past week. Asuma-sensei handed out the papers and everyone placed their books on the ground.

Sakura quickly scanned her paper and smirked slightly; every answer was so simple. This was the same material that she had studied at least two years ago in her old school. Sakura circled the multiple choice answers with no problem and moved on to the short answer questions. Those were even easier to get through and the bonus was just writing down a few formulas and showing examples.

Sakura looked over her paper and seeing no mistakes handed it in to Asuma –sensei. Sakura quickly left the room and headed down the hall to get her stuff out of her locker (she had gone back later and placed a few useless reading novels in the locker). Sakura leaned down and did her combination with ease. The door to the room slowly opened and closed, meaning that someone had entered to get their stuff too. Sakura glanced inside her locker and slowly felt around for any other little surprises like this morning.

"There's nothing hidden in there," a voice called. "I didn't think you'd finish the quiz that early."

Sakura flinched at the person's voice and quickly turned around. "You did that?" Sakura questioned angrily. "That's pretty low, even for a pathetic fan girl like you, Ino."

Ino smirked triumphantly and a really creepy smile formed on her face. "Well I was just giving you a nice friendly welcome warning."

"Well now I really feel welcome."

"I just can't see why Sasuke would want to help you when he could be with me," Ino said sweetly. "I mean my forehead is ten times smaller than yours is and plus I would do anything for my Sasuke."

"What is he?" Sakura spat. "He's not a piece of property or something; he's a human being not something you can claim as your own."

"What the hell would you know anyway?" Ino shouted. "I've worked hard to get him to notice me and I'm not going to let a little bitch like you take it all away from me!"

Angrily Ino threw her books at Sakura with such force that if Sakura hadn't covered her head with her arms she would seriously need a bandage. Sakura stood up and avoided Ino's next attack of books without a scratch on her. Sakura continued dodging Ino's endless attacks of bombarding her with books, while at the same time trying to get Ino to settle down. Sakura took a quick anxious glance at the door.

_Where the hell is every one? Someone has to have left a class by now._

"Don't look away!" Ino yelled.

Sakura moved her head away just as a huge textbook missed her face by an inch. Sakura tried to jump back but tripped over a few discarded books thrown earlier. Sakura stumbled a bit and landed back first against a row of metal lockers. Ino stood in front of her, blocking any direction that Sakura could escape from, but luckily she had run out of books.

"What the hell do you know anyway," Ino muttered. "You've never had anything taken away from you without any warning."

_You're wrong. _

"You don't know what it's like to have everything around you suddenly vanish just when it was in your grasp."

_Shut up. _

"You and your perfect, happy, no problems life."

_SHUT UP!_

Sakura stepped forward and without even thinking slapped Ino right across the face. Ino took a shocked and surprised step back. She held her hand up and placed it upon her slowly reddening cheek. Sakura and Ino just stared at each other for a long time until Ino dropped her gaze down to the floor.

The door to the locker room opened up and a couple of students walked inside. Some glanced questioningly at the two girls while other's grabbed their books and whispered as they left the room. Sakura slowly leaned down and picked up her bag and the remaining books that were hers from the floor. In a daze Sakura stood up and headed towards the door.

As she did Sasuke appeared like a shadow from the doorway. If Sakura were herself she would have probably hit him over the head and asked him questions about how he could possibly do that. But Sakura barley noticed him until she was standing right next to him. Sakura looked up and when their eyes met Sakura quickly looked away.

Sakura just walked right pass Sasuke barley brushing against his shoulder. Sakura kept walking without looking back. A couple of times she could have sworn that she had heard Sasuke call out to her but she wasn't really sure. Instead of looking back Sakura started to walk faster and faster until she found herself running.

She kept running ignoring the people that she bumped into and those that she didn't curious glances. Sakura just kept running and running. She just had to get away; she just wanted to get away. Just as she had done before. Sakura finally turned back not knowing where she was going and walked home, if you could even call it home. Her message machine was overflowing with missed calls...

all Sasuke's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

there we go...well tell me what u think. i really thought this chap was gonna be short but well, that didn't work out...i was just gonna end it with the lunch scene but really wanted to fit Ino's big moment in there. heads up: i wont be updating any of fics till after January 27th...MIDTERM WEEK. keep reading and reviewing for them cause i just might surprise u. o and i posted a new story in the beginning of this month called "A new year, a new love"(obviously SasuSaku) so please R/R for it! keep a look out for my next fic...a vampire one with tons of SasuSaku and maybe a bit ItcaSaku!.


End file.
